


Flower Shop Boy

by Tenholic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ten, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teacher Lee Taeyong, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenholic/pseuds/Tenholic
Summary: Where Taeyong is a rich handsome man in suit met the flower shop cute and delicate new florist at the Flower Shop.It only took a glance to start falling in love.





	Flower Shop Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fanfic of NCT ships and it will be my ultimate ship which is TaeTen.
> 
> Let's hope I finish this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the grammar errors because English is not my first language so if anyone able to point out my mistakes, I will be really happy! I'll appreciate you a lot!🤧
> 
> (Edited - 1st)

Taeyong is the son of a known brand perfume company and supposed to be the heir of the company but he's not interested in business thus his older sister who has a fiance became the next heiress, forced to be but it is not that she minds anyway. Because she has her fiance to supports her in managing the company and those experienced staffs of the company. She doesn't have to get worried too much as long as the sales going well. 

Taeyong, on the other hand is working as a teacher in a high school. It was his dream to work as a teacher, teaching and lecturing. It suits him, that what he thoughts of. He enjoys his job and being paid really well too. He founds no flaw in the job except the overbearing of some female students who loves to flirt openly or discreetly at him. He's known to be the one of the youngest and handsomest male teacher of the school. It's not wrong actually and he's single. That's public to everyone. Though he's the second in rank, the first seat is the one who teach Literature, Chanyeol. Not that he is complaining, he actually glad that there was someone who can get the bothers out of his way though most of time, not helping at all since Chanyeol pretty much already engaged 4 months ago and the engagement broke many females and perhaps also male students' hearts. If he didn't mistaken, the name is Baekhyun. He only saw that man one time when he attended their engagement ceremony. 

He never actually stays in relationship for so long . Taeyong is bi. The last one he went out with was a pretty girl with long wavy hair but they broke up because the girl had to moved abroad to lived there with her family. They like each other but not to the point Taeyong going to cry for their separation. He's simple. If they're fated to be together, they will meet again for sure. If he fell in love with someone else, then he's going to try working it out with his lover. 

During the school's rest time, he was alone eating at somewhere secluded table than the rest, wanting to avoid students from seeing him or if not, he isn't sure how to handle those energetic female students who will going to bother him non-stop. He just need a little break from the busy schedules. He has a meeting right after the last period with the rest of the teachers and sighing. He dislikes meeting because it is where he will gonna snooze off. 

He was eating silently when he heard voices nearby chatting about a flower shop just few blocks away from the school. He didn't pay much attention to their conversation as they were talking how it's a really nice shop and popular in the city. He has been there for thrice, two times for getting new flowers to change the old ones at home, once to get flowers arrangements for his sister's engagement which was 8 months ago. He hadn't been there for 8 months already since he thinks there's no need to go if he didn't have any need to do there. 

"I went there last week and gosh, there is a new guy in there! He's very handsome!" Someone said excitedly before another one responded. 

"yeah, I met him too. He's cute. I mean, when he smiles, he looks freaking charming! I think he is around our age." 

As far as he knows, there is only an old man which is the owner and his wife there taking care of the shop and sometimes their son, which named as Jaehyun helping out as well. Taeyong knows Jaehyun but not that they're close because Jaehyun is working under his father's company. They already met few times already. 

He guessed the shop must have been doing well that they hired a new staff and Jaehyun can't help much as he was also busy since he has been promoted as sales manager a month ago. He heard the news from his sister. Taeyong has make sure to congratulate him but found no chance to go meet him or anything. He doesn't even have his number. Maybe he should try going there today and perhaps getting a new kind of flowers to bring home. He lives in an apartment for a while now. His parents both agree and support him to lived alone since he's grown up man now. They thought it's time for him to have his own space since being a teacher definitely meant busy. Taeyong isn't as busy as some teachers were actually. 

Right after the meeting done, he goes out immediately, heading to his car and drove out of the school passed the gate. His destination would be the flower shop. It has been really that long he didn't come there so a visit would be good and maybe he can asked Jaehyun's mom for his number.


End file.
